The Black Sworsdman of DxD
by snowyassas1n
Summary: After the third incident she just couldn't ignore him anymore. She had to get to him before any other supernaturals did. She was sure he was being watched, after all you don't just save thousands of people like he did and not get supernatural publicity. She was glad he was in Japan, it made things easier for her. She just didn't expect him to be so strong.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am sorry for starting another story...I just cant help it! I read a lot of fanfic's and they always give me new and awesome ideas, that I would forget if I try to constantly write on my already posted stories. The idea behind this story is from all the amazing crossover's I have read between SAO and DxD. Kirito is such a perfect person to incorporate into a peerage. The fact is that thanks to his experiences he could easily utilize devil magic since his mind still remembers what it's like to go beyond human limitations. I mean he has such an insane reaction time that he can dodge bullets close range and even split a sniper bullet in half with a sword! So I will ignore any flames I get if he seems Op that is a warning I am giving you right now. I like Op characters so get over it, but I will make it believable because I don't like it if I can't understand why a character is Op. Although what is Op in the DxD world?

AN 2: I will be shining light on an underrated peerage in Canon. I like Sona's peerage I really do, and I feel they don't get enough credit in Canon. So yea for you people who already put two and two together Kirito will be apart of Sona's peerage. I will not take away from Saji's love though and I will only have three of the girls from her peerage like Kirito. The rest are free to love Saji, Sona herself included. This is set after GGO and 6 months before the start of Canon DxD. Minor change in her peerage is that Bennia was resurrected with three pawns instead of the Knight piece.

AN 3: So I just watched Gods of Egypt and this movie was amazing and gave me some good ideas. Although it wont be in play for awhile. Also I do not like the Sleeping Knights arc and won't even mention it in passing.

Summary: After the third incident she just couldn't ignore him anymore. She had to get to him before any other supernaturals did. She was sure he was being watched, after all you don't just save thousands of people like he did and not get supernatural publicity. She was just glad he was in Japan it made things easier for her. She just didn't expect him to be so strong, and amazingly prodigal.

Edited 9-23-2016: Fixed a few errors and nerfed Kirito's giant monster form a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or Highschool DxD

XXXX

Kawagoe City Hospital, Japan

Kirigaya Kazuto was laid in a hospital bed going into shock from the poison that was inserted into his chest by Shinkawa Kyouji, the crazy friend of Sinon's that was also Death Gun. Kirito as he preferred to be called after years of living with that name in the Vr's had just defeated him and gained the info he needed to put a stop to him and he ran to Sinon's house to make sure she was safe. He entered and found her about to be raped by Shinkawa. They thought he was knocked out by a heater when he got up really fast and injected Kirito with something. It turned out to be the drug that had been used to kill the players of Gun Gale Online.

He was later arrested by the police just like his brother was before Kirito was rushed to the hospital so they could try and save him. Now here he was seizing in a hospital bed as doctors tried to combat the poison. All of his close friends and family were worriedly waiting outside the hospital room, including his girlfriend Asuna. As Kirito felt his consciousness fade he sent out one last prayer. "I don't want...to die. Somebody save me." He mumbled from his mouth as his vision went to black. His heart monitor flat lined at this as well. The doctors hurriedly began CPR but it wasn't working. Just as they were about to officially declare him dead a blue magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and a young girl emerged from it. She had a serious look on her face and short black hair styled in a bob cut along with violet colored eyes over of which she had glasses. She wore a school uniform that consisted of a white undershirt with black lines and a black corset like vest over it. A red skirt finished the uniform. She took in the scene before her from the shocked doctors to the dead boy who was about her age and quickly cast a spell over everyone in the room to forget she had been there.

Once all of the doctors had gained a vacant stare she walked over to the boy and was shocked to find it was the one she had been watching for the past year and gaining information on. "Kirigaya Kazuto or should I say Kirito the Black Swordsmen." she said looking at him with fondness. Knowing what she had to do she pulled out one of her remaining evil piece's. A knight. "Ever since I first heard about you two years ago I have been saving this piece for you." She said as she set the shining blue knight piece over his chest after assessing his worth and it luckily was three pieces meaning a Knight would work.

"Kirigaya Kazuto, I Sona Sitri, resurrect thee in my name. Rejoice with your new life as my Knight!" she chanted before the Knight piece sank into his chest. All of a sudden his heart monitor began beeping again and his chest started to slowly rise with his breathing. Seeing this she sighed. "I am glad I inscribed my summoning circle onto your shoe now Kirito." she said as she erased from his shoe where she had put it just in case he ever needed her like he did now.

She looked back at the doctors and made their memory think that they had successfully counter acted the poison and save him and that she never appeared. With that she disappeared with plans to talk to him at his home once he was alone in his hospital room. The doctors clarity returned to them once she had gone and with the implanted memories they began to go about their duties monitoring his health and one left to inform his loved ones that he would be Ok much to their relief.

A few hours later Kirito would awake to his crying girlfriend hugging him, and his other loved ones who all were worried for him. Afterwords they congratulated him on once again rescuing thousands of people. He was informed by Seijirou that the Shinkawa brothers had been caught and arrested as well as the other Laughing Coffin accomplices that were working with them.

Also during this time Sinon who's real name was Asada Shino was officially introduced to the group. Later that night all of his friends and family had left with the exception of Asuna who decided to stay the night there with him. Since the Alfenheim incident her parents were very understanding of her relationship with him and so did not argue with her staying the night there to be with her boyfriend.

They were currently discussing how he survived the fast acting poison that was killing all of the players with their daughter Yui who spoke to them through Asuna's phone. "Still I thought that poison was supposed to kill a person within minutes." Asuna said as she was cuddled up to him.

"Momma's right Succinylcholine is supposed to stop the heart in minutes. I am not sure how you survived Papa." Yui's voice muttered through the phone.

"That would be my doing." a voice said shocking them. They turned their heads to the front of the room to see Sona standing in the doorway. Asuna and Kirito raised their eyebrows wondering what she meant. "Oh how did you do that? Like I said that poison should kill a human in minutes." Yui's voice rang throughout the room as Sona walked in.

Sona pushed her glasses up her nose as she crossed her arms. "Your right it does. Kazuto-san here died." she said confusing them. "I saved him by resurrecting him." She told them.

"Resurrected? How like magic?" Kirito asked calmly. Asuna and Yui were as calm as he was as well as they listened to her. Sona seemed a little put off by this. She nodded.

"Yes like magic. However I am not human. I am a devil. Your last words before you died were filled with a strong enough desire to summon me." She informed them as she unleashed her bat wings.

"I see. So the supernatural exist in this world after all. So you don't seem like what devils are portrayed as, but I still assume there was a price for saving me?" Kirito asked nonplussed. Sona tilted her head. "Your not surprised?" she asked.

"No when you go through what we have, you tend to not be surprised by these types of things." Kirito said shrugging. Sona nodded at this. "Ah I see having survived and conquered SAO, saved your girlfriend from ALO, and now saved hundreds from GGO. I see." She pondered. Seeing their surprised looks at how she knew so much she elaborated. "After the SAO incident I have been watching you and keeping tabs. I just used magic to get the information I needed. Also regarding the price yes, to save you I had to use an artifact called an evil piece to revive you. It turned you into a devil." She said as she snapped her fingers and made his wings emerge as was her authority as his master.

A surprised Kirito and Asuna looked at his new wings, before Asuna giggled. "At least their black." She said poking Kirito. "Har har." Kirito snarked. "Is there more?" Kirito asked Sona assuming their was.

"Yes a lot more. You see not just every devil is given evil pieces. They must be a High-class devil. Most devils are born into High-class like I was. My name is Sona Sitri, and the Sitri clan is one of the 72 pillars of the underworld which are noble families. Each high-class devil is given a set of evil pieces that are in the likeness of chess. Each piece like in the game has a different unique ability. I revived you with a knight piece which has the ability of speed." Sona began explaining. "Whoever these devils reincarnate become members of that devils peerage. Some devils treat them as slaves but I am not one of them nor are my family. We treat members of our peerages as family." She said assuaging their fears.

"I see. Well thank you for resurrecting me. Although if humans are unaware of the Supernatural will you not be in trouble for informing Asuna as well?" He asked as he held Asuna closer to him. Sona shook her head with a small smile. "No she is an exception. I knew sooner or later you would have asked permission to tell her or did it without permission due to your relationship, so I save myself the headache and decided to tell the both of you." She answered.

"Thank you." Asuna smiled at her. "Thank you for saving Kirito-kun." She said with a teary smile as she hugged Kirito close to her, now that she knew she almost lost him she felt so grateful to Sona for saving him.

Kirito looked at Sona nervously as he looked at Asuna. "Uhm Sona-sama...do devils have different lifespans than humans?" He asked nervous. "There is no need to address me as sama in private. Such things are only required in public around other devils. Also to answer your question yes. Devils can live for hundreds of years. I know what your about to ask and while I would love to have Asuna in my peerage I would think that you rather her in yours. While right now you start out as a low-class devil you can be promoted to high-class to start your own peerage. Meaning you can reincarnate Asuna yourself." She informed him when she noticed they were about to look sad at the fact that he would outlive her.

"How long does it take usually for a low-class devil to be promoted?" Kirito asked.

"It depends, as it requires a devil to raise in power and form contracts. While for some it could take years, again your a special exception. You see a devils entire magic power and physical power is devised upon belief. With you having been used to going beyond human limits due to living for years in SAO, while also playing ALO and GGO, you could potentially raise in power at a fast pace. You could try testing it out now actually." She said to him. This was actually a test as Sona was curious if this could work. If so she would be greatly happy since she wouldn't need to train Kirito. Kirito nodded and got up out of the bed. Asuna got up as well. Kirito then proceeded to lift the hospital bed like it was nothing shocking him.

"Wow." Kirito said as he could literally feel the strength. Sona nodded slightly surprised as well.

"Yes that strength is usually only shown in rooks and queens, but like I said SAO." Sona said. "Having lived there and fought monsters for years has allowed you to believe that your that strong. Your brain is used to receiving information to believe your that strong and fast as well." she informed him. Kirito set it back down and he and Asuna sat back down on it. "So what now?" Kirito asked.

"Now I begin the process of transferring you to Kuoh academy where the rest of my peerage goes. I can have a place set up for you to live in Kuoh and your family will believe you received a scholarship to the school. If you would like I can do the same for Asuna?" She asked and Asuna nodded seriously before Kirito could even say anything.

Sona nodded and started to walk out the door, before she left she looked back. "I'll let you know when everything is ready. Have a good night Kirito." Sona said as she left. Asuna looked back at Kirito with a smile. "Neh Kirito-kun it will be just like our time on the 32nd floor. We will be living together all by ourselves." She said happily as she hugged him. "If only I could find a way to bring Yui to the real world it would be perfect." Kirito muttered as he looked at Asuna's phone. "It's okay Papa and who knows maybe their will be a way with this whole new world of magic." Yui's voice said cheerfully over the phone which cheered both Kirito and Asuna up.

"Yea maybe." Kirito said with a smile as he fell asleep snuggled up to Asuna.

XXXX

It was a week later before Sona had shown up again. During that week Kirito and Asuna had gotten a lot done. They had packed their stuff for the move as well as inform their friends they were moving to Kuoh due to scholarships. Their friends were sad at their moving at first before they cheered up when Kirito and Asuna said that they would still visit. Though Silica, Lizbeth, and surprisingly Sinon had given Asuna jealous looks when they learned that the two would be living alone together. They had also given Sinon closure when they had her meet the little girl and mother she had saved that day in the bank.

Sona had shown up through a blue magic circle in Kirito's room. She had Asuna with her who had all her bag surrounding her. "Are you ready Kirito?" Sona asked him. "Hmm yea oh we need to pick up my bike!" Kirito said wanting to bring his baby with him causing Asuna to roll her eyes at this.

"Very well then we will make two trips. You both start at Kuoh tommorow and after school you will meet the rest of my peerage. I will then test your combat capability at the same time. I am the student council president by the way, and all of my peerage members are members of the student council so you two will be as well. It is really just a front for us to leave when we need to." She informed him. Kirito and Asuna nodded before they were both teleported away with their stuff.

XXXX

Later that night both Kirito and Asuna were snuggled up on their bed in their new house. It was a nice two-story four bedroom house in the residential area of Kuoh. It had a garden out front and a garage where Kirito kept his motorcycle. Which was a dark blue and black Suzuki GSX-R600. There was also a spacious back yard. Sona had informed them that it was all paid for by the Sitri family. Kirito though said that he would pay for everything else they needed. When Asuna asked how he sheepishly smiled before saying. "I used some of the money the government gifted me with from my jobs for them and had Yui invest it in the stock market. We kinda will have no more money troubles for the rest our lives." He said and earned a rant from her about having a super AI basically cheat to get him money. Of course she didn't say stop though.

Then there was the question he asked Sona that made Kirito, Asuna, and Yui the happiest people alive. "Hey Sona is there a way for devils to magically bind something to this plane?" He asked her that day as they were moving. Sona raised an eyebrow at the question but nodded. "Yes once a devil has enough contracts their master will take them to the familiar forest to acquire a familiar which can come in many shapes and sizes." That answer made Kirito and Asuna joyful. Which was why he immediately asked for pamphlets to hand out the next day after school. She acquiesced and gave him a stack of them.

Before Sona left that day she gave a him a slight warning with a look of embarrassment on her face. "When you meet my peerage tomorrow there is one that may be a bit of trouble. She has a thing for young bishounen looking boys." She said before she teleported away.

"You know even if I am older I am sorta glad that SAO held us back since I get to be in the second year with you Kirito-kun." Asuna said while they were in bed. Kirito smiled as he rolled over and snuggled up to her. "Me too." he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. She giggled and kissed his head before falling asleep herself.

XXXX

The next morning Kuoh Academy

Students of Kuoh academy were walking to school like every other normal day when they heard a roar of an engine and looked behind them to see someone driving a black and blue sport bike towards their school. Riding on the bike was what seemed like a male dressed in their academy uniform and on the back whilst holding that male was a female dressed in their uniform with long honey brown hair going down her back through her helmet. The males hair could not be seen due to his helmet.

The bike pulled into the parking lot inside the academy and parked. After switching off the engine the two removed their helmets. The girls gasped as the guy removed his to remove a bishounen girly looking boy with short black hair and black eyes. While the guys glared but that soon switched to drool when the girl removed her helmet to reveal a beautiful girl with long honey brown hair with twos sections braided to the back leading into a short ponytail. She had brown eyes as well.

The two got up and untied their school bags from across their shoulders and Kirito locked the helmets on the bike, before they started to walk inside the academy holding hands. The whispers could be heard by Kirito who laughed a little making Asuna curious. "What is it Kirito-kun?" She asked.

"The guys are whispering about your beauty and about how I am a lucky bastard." He said laughing. Asuna blushed prettily and clutched his arm closer to her. "You did that on purpose." Kirito deadpanned at her once he noticed the guys get worse. Asuna just giggled. She then put a finger on her chin once they entered the building.

"Are the girls saying anything Kirito-kun?" she asked him. Kirito blushed a little and nodded.

"Hehhh Kirito-kun is pretty popular with the ladies." Asuna said with a smile that was too innocent in Kirito's eyes.

"Yes well it's not like I am just going to leave you. Your stuck with me ya know." Kirito said. At this Asuna blushed but nodded. They reached the receptionist who gave them their schedules which showed they had all the same classes together.

Together they walked to their classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher answered it and allowed them in. "Class we have two new students joining us today. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher announced. At this Kirito stepped forward with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello nice to meet all of you. My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, but just call me Kirito. I hope we can get along." He said with a smile. He was in his school persona at the moment. The girls giggled at him whilst whispering with each other while the guys gnashed their teeth together in anger. One of them stood up.

"Oi who do you think you are pretty boy! You just come in here with your girly looks and steal all the girls!" A boy with average looks and brown hair shouted.

"Shut up pervert." A girl said coldly to him causing him to sit down with anger. At this Asuna stepped forward and grabbed Kirito's hand.

"Hello I am Asuna Yuuki, and I am Kirito-kun's girlfriend. I hope we can get along." At this the class was torn. The guys sighed in relief that the guy already had a girlfriend but were angry that a beautiful bishoujou was his girlfriend. The girls though sighed at the cute young love the two shared.

Kirito chuckled as he scratched his cheek. "Alright class settle down so we can start the lesson." The teacher said quieting everyone as Asuna and Kirito took their seats which were conveniently next to each other.

XXXX

Lunchtime

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Kirito eagerly joined his desk with Asuna almost drooling for her cooking. Asuna just giggled at him and brought out their bento's. Kirito hastily opened his up and quickly began eating his food. "Ahh your cooking always brightens my day Asuna!" Kirito enthusiastically said. The guys glared jealously at the home cooked meal that Asuna made for Kirito. The girls however approached their desk.

"Wow you made that lunch for him Asuna-san? You two must be close." A girl with short pinkish brown hair said. "Oh my names Katase by the way." She said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you and yes Kirito-kun has become a glutton for my cooking ever since he first tried it." Asuna said smiling at the satisfied Kirito who had just finished his lunch.

"How did you meet?" A girl with long brown haired tied into a ponytail ask. "My names Muryama btw." She said to Asuna.

"Nice to meet you as well. Actually we didn't get along at first when we met, but over time Kirito showed me how to enjoy life and we just fell in love." She said blushing and lovingly hugging the blushing Kirito who didn't enjoy all of the looks he was getting.

"Awwhh that's so cute." One girl gushed.

"I seen the two of you riding on Kirito's bike this morning do you live close to each other?" Another girl asked. At this the guys perked up interested as well.

"No we live together. We just got our own house." Asuna said smiling. At this the class shouted.

"EHHHH!?" they all said.

"Mhmm our parents approve of our relationship and don't mind us living together." Asuna said with a hand on her cheek blushing. The girls all gushed at this some more.

"Bastard pretty boy!" A guy shouted jealous. The bell ringed at this showing it was the end of lunch time.

"Talk to you later Asuna-san, Kirito-san." The girls said going to their own desk. Once they were gone Kirito deadpanned at Asuna again.

"You did that so the girls wouldn't get any ideas didn't you? Although I am glad you did since the guys won't get any ideas with you." He said protectively at the end. Asuna just hummed in agreement as their sensei walked back in.

XXXX

End of School Day

The last bell ringed and as Kirito and Asuna were getting their things together the door opened and revealed a pretty girl third year girl. She had long black hair and she had glasses on her face.

"Kyahh it's Tsubaki! The vice president of the student council." One of the girls gushed. Hearing this Kirito and Asuna looked up and approached her.

"Are you here for us Fuku-kaicho?" Kirito asked her. She nodded.

"Yes Kaicho told me you were expecting us so that you two could be introduced to the student council." She said as Kirito and Asuna nodded.

"Ehh the Star crossed lovers of Kuoh are going to join the student council?" A girl asked. That was the nickname the two had earned on their first day of school much to Asuna's joy.

Asuna and Kirito then followed Tsubaki out of the classroom and started to head in the direction of the student council. Once they were alone Tsubaki began to talk. "Now that we have some privacy allow me to formerly introduce myself. I am Tsubaki Shinra queen of Sona-kaichous peerage." She said with a short bow. Kirito and Asuna bowed and introduced themselves as well along with Kirito adding in his title as a knight.

They walked for a few more minutes before they reached the Student Council office. Tsubaki knocked and walked in when they heard someone say enter. Kirito and Asuna followed. Once they were inside it was to see a neatly organized office filled with several people. Kirito and Asuna looked around the office and nodded in appreciation. Sona herself was sitting behind the desk with her hands closed together on it as she looked at them with a smile.

"Welcome Kirito-san, Asuna-san." Sona began. "Let me introduce the rest of the members of my peerage." Sona said and waved to Tsubaki.

"I have already introduced myself to them on the way here Kaichou." Tsubaki said. Sona nodded and waved to the next person. She walked up to them. She had a small shy smile brown eyes and long dark brown hair tied into twin braids.

"Nice to meet you. I am Reya Kusaka, Sona-Kaichou's bishop." She said and backed up. The next was a girl with long wavy silver white hair and steel grey eyes. She had little emotion on her face.

"I am Momo Hanakai, Sona-Kaichou's other bishop." She introduced herself.

The next person walked up. She had short blue hair and was tall and had blue eyes and a demure smile. "I am Tsubasa Yura, Sona-kaichou's rook." She said. Next came up a cute cheerful looking red head with her hair styled in pigtails and auburn eyes. She was looking at Kirito with a small blush.

"Hello! I am Tomoe Meguri and your fellow Knight Kirito-kun!" She said cheerfully.

The next one to come up was a cute looking girl that had long dark brown hair tied into twin tails. She had green eyes. She was looking at both Kirito and Asuna with reverence however. She walked up to them with her hands together and stars in her eyes. "Hello I am Nimura Ruruka and a pawn. Wow you two are Asuna the Lightning Flash the second-in-command of the Knight's of the Blood Oath, and your Kirito the Black Swordsman the one who cleared SAO by entering a one on one battle with the final boss himself!" She gushed before she tearfully hugged the both of them surprising them as well as everyone else in the room having never seen the normally shy girl this emotional. She looked up at the both of them with a teary smile. "Thank you for saving us. I am a SAO survivor as well. I was so scared that I was going to die in the game that I was one of the people who stayed on the first floor helping others. When you saved us Kirito, and I got out I had such a strong desire to never be weak again that I summoned Kaicho and she resurrected me as a pawn." She said to them shocking everyone. Kirito and Asuna hugged the girl back and rubbed her back.(Ha twist!).

Sona's peerage were shocked by this revelation as well as the girl was one of the most recent pieces and hadn't opened up yet. "I am just glad we saved as many as we did." Kirito muttered looking away. Asuna looked at him sympathetically knowing he was remembering The Moonlit Black Cats. Finally Nimura calmed down and walked back to her best friend Momo. At this Sona pushed up her glasses.

"Well, that isn't everyone Kirito. I have two more members who are on a mission at the moment and one of them is in college. One is my other rook and one is a pawn." She told the two who nodded.

"Now we need to test your combat capability Kirito. I will put you up against your fellow Knight Tomoe. Follow me to the courtyard. Don't worry about holding back or anyone finding out as I will put up a barrier." she said. Kirito nodded and everyone left for the courtyard.

XXXX

Courtyard of Kuoh Academy

Sona had already put up a barrier and Tomoe had given Kirito two kendo sticks as he had requested. She herself had only one since that was the style she used. Tomoe pointed her kendo stick in Kirito's direction. "Don't worry if you can't keep up cutie, even if your a knight you have only been just reincarnated recently." She said challengingly. Nimura looked ready to say something but Sona shook her head.

"Let her learn her lesson to not underestimate her enemy Nimura." Sona said. Nimura nodded.

"Ready." Sona said raising her hand. Tomoe entered a loose stance while Kirito entered his dual wielding stance and narrowed his eyes. "Begin!" she said dropping her hand. In an instant Kirito's swords gained an orange glow around them before he vanished from sight after taking a step making everyone there widen there eyes Asuna included. He reappeared behind Tomoe who only had time to widen her eyes as four orange slashes appeared around her in a square formation before she dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Kirito-kun that was…." Asuna said with her hand on her mouth.

"Sonic Leap." He answered for her. "I figured that since devil magic is based upon belief that I could recreate all the skills I had back in SAO, and the ones from ALO." He said with a smile. "Looks like I was right." He finished as he reflexively tried to sheath his swords like he used to. He laughed embarrassed when he remembered he didn't have a sheath their. Momo on the other hand was using some small healing magic on Tomoe.

"Kirito. You mentioned other skills. Do you believe you can demonstrate? Like ones from ALO?" Sona asked curious. At this Kirito put a hand on his chin. "Well in ALO I am a Spriggan and use Illusion magic...aha! I will try to use my favorite spell!" He said snapping his fingers.

Kirito held out his hand in front of him and his impressive demonic reserves began to wisp around his body as he closed his eyes. Then a massive black magic circle appeared above his head before his form was engulfed in a tornado of fire.

Seeing this Asuna face palmed. "Honestly Kirito did you really have to recreate that spell of all spells?" She muttered catching the others attention.

"What spell is it Asuna-san?" Sona asked.

"You will see." She said. Just then the fire tornado dispersed to reveal a huge purple and black monster with ram horns and a demonic rams face. It had a serpent for a tail. It's long hands had golden claws on the finger tips. Golden bangles went around its biceps and an Egyptian like gold collar was around its neck. It stood over 30 feet tall. It's eyes glowed red and then it roared with a gout of blue flames come from its mouth at the same time towards the sky.

Sona and her peerage stood wide eyed watching with disbelief at the magic. "A-Asuna-san what kind of magic is that!" Sona said losing her composure.

"No need to worry he is in control. It's a spell unique to spriggans that turns oneself into a huge monster. Although in the game he didn't have the fire breath." Asuna said looking at Kirito who stood there staring at them.

Just then a small red magic circle appeared next to Sona's ear. "Hmm...yes were fine just a peerage member of mine trying a spell." She said to the voice on the other side. Once it disappeared she looked over to see her peerage raising an eyebrow. "It was just Rias checking up on me making sure things are fine since they can see Kirito." She informed them and they nodded. Sona looked up at Kirito's intimidating form. "Still though to have already grasped our magic to this extent in a weeks time. He is truly a prodigy. Plus he doesn't even seem to act like a knight piece more like a queen piece." She muttered to herself.

"Kirito can you turn back now!?" Sona shouted up to him. He looked down and nodded before black smoke erupted from his form and out of it came Kirito back to normal as he flew out using his devil wings.

"Man that was way different than the game. I actually felt everything and it looks like I can use the gleam eyes special ability now. Although that took a lot of magic to use and I felt my conciousness slipping there at the end so I might want to hold off on using that for a while as a giant beserker monster isn't something I want to be." Kirito said rolling his shoulders as he approached them.

"Gleam eyes?" Nimura muttered remembering the name. "Oh! That was the boss of the 74th floor that you became famous for soloing." Nimura said as he approached. Kirito nodded.

"You mean you faced that thing by yourself and won?" Tsubasa asked impressed. Kirito nodded.

"Yea it was also when I revealed my dual wielding skill." Kirito said.

After that things set into routine for Kirito and Asuna for the next couple of weeks. They would go to school and afterwords Kirito and Asuna would hand out the papers for Kirito's contracts and then Kirito would go to his summonings. They would also still meet up with their friends in ALO and do missions. Which one day Kirito asked off because he and his group did a dungeon in Jotunheim for the holy sword Excalibur.

Kirito found this ironic actually since he was a devil now wielding the holy sword Excalibur. Asuna thought it was funny. Sinon now played ALO with them as a Cait Sith archer as well. A shocking revelation was made during this quest as well. They had found out that Klein and Lizbeth had started dating.

Also during that quest for some reason the AI that was the little sister of the AI that had given them the quest had winked at Kirito afterwords and blew a plume of shining dust in his face. When it hit him he seen a new friend added to his list. He kept that a secret from the others though he told Asuna. She looked just as surprised as he did that it seemed they had the same sentience as Yui.

Speaking of Yui, Sona had told Kirito it was time for him to get a familiar. He showed up to the student council that day with his nervegear in his hands.

XXXX

anddd done! Man I am excited to write this! It might over take Naruto the Yellow Death for my favorite story to write on with how many ideas I have for it! As always please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter! I have decided to make this my main story and am planning the continually update it!

AN2: Ok a few reviewers are worried that I will overpower Kirito to fast and I will fix your worry's right now. First off he is at most mid-class right now. He is not magically stronger than Sona he just knows a different branch of magic from which he took from ALO. To the reviewer who said he shouldn't know sword skills, uhm they were in the original SAO? Also he is specialized at the moment meaning he is only using his sword skills. To the reviewer who complained about his speed. His brain is already used to receiving that information of his speed from the VR's and a devils magic and power is all devised around belief so his knight piece only enhanced it so what he just did is believable. I just gave him his game power he had at the moment. So a big reminder devils magic revolves around BELIEF and since he remembers how it felt as the Gleam Eyes he could easily recreate it.

AN3: About the harem. Sona, Tsubaki and Suguha are not happening. Also who is Yuna and Mebuki? If for Yuna you mean Yuuma(Raynare) then hecks no I hate her. Also about his magic supply I mentioned that it was impressive but nothing more its not endless, it's just impressive for a low-class devil. I believe that should answer everything at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or DxD

XXXX

Student Council Office, Kuoh Academy

The next day which was a Saturday and therefor no school Kirito and Asuna arrived at the student council office with Kirito's nerve-gear. Sona raised her eyebrow at that.

Kirito decided to explain. "It's just an experiment I want to try. If it works I won't need to go to the familiar forest." He told her. "So could you show me the familiar binding ritual?" He asked. Sona was curious but nodded and showed it to him.

So it was an excited and hopeful Kirito who placed his never-gear on the floor in front of him. Asuna watched on hopeful and excited as well. Kirito raised his hand above the nerve-gear and chanted. "I, hereby bind thee to me as my familiar, Yui." He said and watched as twin black magic squares appeared in the air above the nerve-gear rotating in opposite directions. Then shining pink and white particles gathered above it and formed a small fairy girl with long black hair and steel grayish black eyes like Kirito's. She had a blue flower on the right front of her hair. She was dressed in a pink white dress with the bottom looking like a flowers petals. On her feet were two pink bangles with pink orbs. She had a matching collar around her neck and arm sleeves on her arms.

The little girl opened her eyes and fluttered her fairy wings as she rose into the air. She looked around the room to find several shocked people but none more so than the two in front of her. They had tears in their eyes as they held each other and looked at her. She tilted her head. "Papa, Momma?" She asked. She then brightened up and a puff of smoke later she was the size of a 12 year old girl. She ran up to them and hugged them. "Papa, Momma!" She said happily as she hugged them.

"Were finally together in the real world Yui." Asuna said with a teary smile as she hugged her tightly.

"Yea." Kirito said just as happy as he hugged the both of them. The three looked like a happy family at this moment which they really were.

"Uhm Kirito-san could you explain things?" Sona asked confused and more than a little shocked. Kirito looked and noticed everyone's confused faces and nodded.

"Yea. This is mine and Asuna's daughter Yui. She at first was a sentient AI designed to monitor the mental states of players in SAO but was unable to help thanks to Kayaba. She then felt the love me and Asuna were radiating when we got married in-game and decided to come to us to talk to us. Though the cardinal system declared her a virus and erased her memory before she left. We found her wondering the forest on the 32nd floor where we were at and we just thought she was a player's daughter who had gotten lost. When she awoke she had gotten attached to us but we still tried to find her parents on the first floor. She started to call us Momma and Papa and after we couldn't find her parents we adopted her as our own." Kirito explained before he took a breath and continued.

"We helped the army on the first floor with a quest and during that dungeon she was destroyed by the cardinal system since she had regained her memories. Before her data could be erased I converted it into an item to save her. Once I started to play ALO I brought out her item and the new system in it made her a navigation pixie, which explains her small form. She still has her status as an AI though so she can access many things. Now though she is in the physical plan and we can really be the family that we were in ALO." He finished with a smile. Sona pushed up her glasses.

"Can you explain your theory as to what just happened?" She asked curious. Because what she had witnessed should not be in the realm of possibility of any being below God-class.

"Yea once you said I could magically bind something to this plan through the familiar ritual I figured I could use it to bring Yui here. Since her data is saved in my nerve-gear I figured I could use it as a medium to summon her here." He explained. Sona nodded with a smile.

"I am glad your theory proved correct. I will get some official adoption papers for you so that she can really be your daughter. Who's last name should she take?" Sona asked.

"Kirito-kun's since they look alike the most." Asuna said before Kirito could open his mouth. Sona nodded.

"Well that will be all today. I will send the papers to you later to be signed and I will have her enrolled in Kuoh's middle school section. You may leave now since I am sure your dying to show her things." Sona informed them. They nodded and quickly left the room with Yui's hands in both of theirs. The three had smiles on their faces as they left the room.

Once they were gone Sona sighed and rubbed her temples. "Honestly nothing is ever simple with him." Sona muttered. Tsubaki patted her back.

"It's Ok Kaicho at least things aren't boring." She said with a smile. At this Sona gave a half smirk.

"Yea I guess your right." She said.

XXXX

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui spent the whole day to themselves showing Yui the town of Kuoh and allowing her to get used to the Physical world. They then showed her their home and let her choose which room she wanted as hers. She chose the one closest to theirs but that night she still ended up cuddled up with them in their bed.

The next day they signed the official adoption papers and she officially became Yui Kirigaya. Sona had also procured somehow a birth certificate, shot records, and every other thing she needed to pass off as a human. Of course her birth certificate didn't show her as the blood daughter of Kirito and Asuna since that would be impossible since they would have been too young at the time and not even in puberty.

Yui was also enrolled in Kuoh academy's middle school. After that things settled into routine for the three. They would go to school and Kirito would work on acquiring as many contracts as possible which was easy due to his good looks and computer skills since a lot of people were to lazy to figure out how to use them. He even granted the infamous Mil-tan's desire to be a magical girl by introducing him to ALO where he could be a girl with magic. Kirito felt sorry for the guys who fell for that trap.

About a month and a half after becoming a devil a letter arrived for him through Sona. She had called him to the office to discuss it. Of course Asuna and Yui came as well. This is where they currently were at the moment. Yui was in her pixie form sitting on Kirito's head.

"So this came for me? Do you know who sent it?" Kirito asked holding up an envelope she had given him.

"I am not sure who exactly but I can imagine a guess, a Tengu Youkai had personally given it to me saying it was to be only opened by you. You should read it first before I make my guess though." Sona said. Kirito nodded and opened the envelope. He pulled out a letter.

"Dear Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya. My name is Yasaka and I am the leader of the Youkai faction as well as the speaker for the Shinto faction. My Lady Amaterasu has informed me that she has business to speak with you alone and would like for you to come to Kyoto so that she may conduct her business with you. Please do so at your earliest convenience." Was what it said in elegant handwriting. He had read the letter out loud and from the multiple gasp he figured that this was a big deal.

"Kirito I am sure you are aware of who Amaterasu is. She is the leader of the Shinto faction and the goddess of the sun. For her to personally request you a devil is a huge thing. I actually need to consult with my sister about this." Sona said with a sigh at the end.

"Your sister?" Kirito asked curious.

"Yes she is currently one of the four Satans. She has the title Leviathan. She is also in charge of foreign relations. So she must be consulted on this. Give me a minute to contact her." Sona informed him. Kirito nodded a little bewildered and Sona left the room as a blue magic circle appeared next to her ear.

Sona appeared a couple of minutes later looking slightly annoyed but a little tense as well. "Well Kirito it appears it's time for your next step as a devil. My sister wants to see the letter and would like to speak with you as well so we are heading to the underworld. Tsubaki please inform the necessary people that myself, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui will be missing school for the next few days." She told her queen who nodded.

"You've been invited to come along as well Asuna and since Yui is technically Kirito's familiar she is as well." Sona informed them. They nodded. Sona then motioned for them to follow her.

XXXX

They followed her to a train station to which they entered an elevator and Sona pushed several buttons and the elevator took off at a fast speed. It stopped seconds later and once they stepped out it was to see a demonic looking train that lead into dark tunnel. "This is the underworld express and is used as a right of passage for reincarnated devils to take them to the underworld for the first time, since most devils usually use a magic circle to teleport there." Sona said leading them to the train. They got on and the inside looked like a first-class transport.

The train started to move as they set down in the cushy chairs and relaxed. Once they left the tunnel it was to see a world with a purple sky and vast lands. "These are the Sitri lands. You are entitled to your own plot of it once you reach middle-class and you can start your own clan at high-class." She said to them as they passed over it. Half-way through they were fed with amazing food but it still dulled in comparison to Asuna's food in Kirito's eyes.

Asuna rolled her eyes when he said this but none the less blushed a bit. It took a few hours before they arrived to a station. Once they left it a carriage was seen waiting for them. The driver bowed to Sona as she approached. "Sitri-sama." He said. Sona nodded and boarded alongside Kirito and Asuna. Yui was still sitting on Kirito's head.

This ride took about an hour before they stopped outside of a massive castle. "Pheww, devils don't know modesty do they?" Kirito whistled. Sona laughed a little.

"Why should we? Were creatures of sin and are allowed to act on them. Yours is obviously greed for using Yui for money or maybe Gluttony for Asuna's cooking?" Sona teased Kirito a bit making him rub the back of his head sheepishly as the other two laughed at him.

They walked onto the grounds and Sona looked happy to be home if the earlier bout of teasing was anything to go by. It took them a couple of minutes before they reached the entrance of the castle. Once they approached the doors they were opened for them before a flying pink bullet escaped it and flew straight towards Sona who looked startled. Kirito not knowing whats going on and seeing his king startled reacted instantly and put himself in the objects path. It impacted with him and sent him and the object rolling on the ground. Sona seeing this sighed and pinched her temples whilst shaking her head. Seeing Sona calm Yui and Asuna weren't worried.

When Kirito stopped rolling he was laying sprawled out on his back dizzy. He felt a weight on him and looked up to see a beautiful girl with violet eyes and long black hair tied into twin tails straddling him. Staying calm he looked up at her face to see her staring at him confusedly. "Ehh your not my So-tan? Who are you?" She asked poking his face not changing their position at all.

"Ah ah hmm. Ano can you get off of me? I have a girlfriend and she can be quite scary when she sees me in situations like these." He said with a sheepish smile as he felt Asuna's heated stare on him. At this the girl got a demure smile on her face as she narrowed her eyes at him. She leaned her body onto him and put their faces close together.

"Hmm. I can sense your a devil and you know we practice polygamy. Yet your faithful to your girlfriend." She said with her breath on his face. Despite his best efforts Kirito gained a small blush but he still had a calm face and looked up at her defiantly.

"Yes I love her and will never betray her trust." He said in a tone of steel.

The girl looked at him closely before she got up and turned away from him to hide her face for some reason. At this Sona and Asuna decided to make themselves known. Sona looked a little shocked that someone actually didn't fall for her sisters charms when she actually tried while Asuna looked proud of Kirito.

"Onee-sama I would appreciate it if you would not try to seduce my knight." Sona said approaching the two.

Hearing that voice the girl turned around with a bright smile on her face. "So-tan! I missed you so much!" The girl said launching herself at Sona and successfully latching onto her blushing sister.

"Onee-sama! Please act as one befitting of your station!" Sona shouted flustered. After a couple of minutes of watching Sona and her sister apparently struggle with each other Kirito and Asuna began to laugh quietly while Yui was giggling from atop Asuna's head. The two looked over at them confused. Seeing this Kirito explained why they were laughing.

"Sorry Kaicho this is just the first time we have seen someone crack your facade so easily." Kirito said catching his breath. Asuna nodded smiling. Sona sighed at this.

"Yes well allow me to introduce her. This is my sister Serafall Leviathan one of the Satan's." She said. Kirito nodded having felt her power when they were close earlier and waved at her. She cheerfully waved back.

"Onee-sama this is my knight Kirito. This is his girlfriend Asuna, and the little fairy on her head is their adopted daughter as well as Kirito's familiar. She can change forms to that of a 12 year old girl." Sona said introducing them. Yui changed to her bigger form and held her Momma's and Papa's hands at this.

Serafall squealed at the cuteness of the picture they made. "Awh you guys are all so cute together!" She said. After all of this they made their way into the castle and into a meeting room.

"Are Kaa-sama and Tou-sama home Onee-sama?" Sona asked once they had gotten in the room. Since entering the room Serafall had taken on a business like personality.

"No they are visiting the Gremory's for today. Now let me see this letter." She said as she sat behind a desk in the room. Kirito nodded and took it out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

She read it over before looking up at them. "Ok from what I can tell, we have a situation here. Since Amaterasu herself has called for you, you have to go. I have spoken with the other Satan's and we have agreed that if you can turn this talk into our favor by opening talks with the Shinto faction, that you will be promoted to Middle-class. This was approved because you have a sufficient amount of contracts and from the reports of Sona you have enough power as well." She informed them. Sona raised an eyebrow since this was a fast promotion. Although she could see why since he would deserve it for opening talks with the Shinto faction. A faction that had long since evaded anything to do with devils.

"I see. I will try my best Serafall-sama. When should I leave?" Kirito asked.

"Immediately the longer you wait the harder the talk would likely to be since it would appear that you don't consider it important." Serafall told him.

"Ok Kaicho can you make a magic circle for me to head back to my house so I can get my bike?" Kirito asked. Sona nodded and a blue magic circle appeared on the floor. He stepped on it and Yui back in her pixie form flew atop his head. "You coming with me or staying with Kaicho, Asuna?" Kirito asked. Before Asuna could answer Serafall spoke up.

"I actually would like to speak with her before she leaves." She said. Kirito raised an eyebrow but nodded and disappeared when Asuna said it was Ok.

Once he was gone Serafall said she would like to speak with Asuna alone, so Sona nodded and left to her room to get somethings she had been wanting.

"Alright now that were alone, I would like to speak with you about the difference between a devils and a humans inhibitions." Serafall said with a small smile. Asuna looked confused at this but nodded hesitantly.

XXXX

With Kirito and Yui

Kirito and Yui arrived back at his house and he immediately changed into his riding clothes which were a black tank top, a black leather jacket, gloves, black jeans and shoes. He also grabbed a back pack and filled it with formal clothing since he was meeting faction leaders. It was black slacks, black dress shoes and a black button up shirt and a white tie to contract all the black.

He then walked into the garage and mounted his bike and started it before opening the garage door. He drove out and closed the garage before he then took off to the streets heading in the direction of Kyoto which would be an hours drive.

XXXX

1 hour later

Kirito had arrived on the outskirts of Kyoto and drove into the city. His senses could feel a lot of different supernaturals in the city. Sensing her papa slowing down Yui poked her head out of his jacket pocket where she had spent the ride.

Kirito looked around under the visor of his helmet with wide eyes as he drove through the city. It was easily one of the most beautiful places he had ever been to barring Vr's fantasy worlds. He had also noticed the many stares he was receiving however he was unsure why unless it was due to the fact that he was a devil.

Driving further into the city he arrived outside of a huge temple which he knew to be his destination. He noticed that he was being watched by the guards outside of the main entrance as well as the many people nearby. Parking his bike he removed his helmet allowing his face to be seen. This seemed for some reason to relax the nearby ones watching him as well as the guards and he watched with amazed eyes as they all shifted from their human forms to various forms of the Youkai of legend. He knew that the normal people nearby couldn't see them due to the barrier he had passed through earlier so he wasn't worried that the supernatural world was going to be discovered.

Locking his bike and helmet to a nearby bike stand he stood up and approached the temple. Yui had already flown out of his pocket and had settled herself on his shoulder.

Approaching the closest Tengu guard Kirito spoke. "Uhm excuse me. My name is Kazuto Kirigaya and I have an appointment with Yasaka-sama and Amaterasu-sama." Kirito said to the guard who was regarding him with a critical eye.

"Yes we have been expecting you. Follow me Kazuto-sama." The tengu guard said bowing a little surprising Kirito with the respect he was receiving as he followed the guard up to the temple.

"Uhm excuse me for asking this by why did you address me with sama?" Kirito asked confused as they walked.

The tengu looked at him from the side before replying. "All your questions shall be answered at the meeting Kazuto-sama." The tengu said.

"I see." Kirito said. The rest of the trip was spent in silence before Kirito was led to what looked like a waiting room right outside of a meeting room in a building next to the shrine which now looked like a house now that Kirito got a good look at it.

Kirito sat down on a chair that was provided for him before the guard left.

"Papa I sense a very powerful person in the next room. Their energy source is almost as high as Leviathan-sama. Plus it feels like the power from the very ley lines themselves is empowering her." Yui explained.

"It must be Yasaka then." Kirito muttered. Then the door to the meeting room opened and a bunny youkai dressed in a maid's outfit poked her head out of it before looking at him. She blushed a bit when she spotted him but quickly corrected herself.

"Kazuto-sama, Yasaka-hime is ready for you now, please come in." She said with a bow. Kirito nodded and got up and walked to the door before walking in.

The meeting room was grandiose. That was the best word he could put to it. Marble floor, jade status lining the walls and red and gold tapestries lined the wall in between the statues. At the end of the room in the center was a throne made of gold with a red cloth seat.

Sitting in the chair was a woman with a beauty that surpassed mortal means, with long golden blonde hair and gold eyes. She had two fluffy gold furred fox ears atop her head and nine golden tails that were splayed behind her proudly. She was dressed in a red and white shrine priestess outfit with red magic stars on the sleeves.

Kirito immediately bowed his head to her when he came a within a few feet to her. "Greeting Yasaka-sama, I received your letter and have arrived at the fastest I could come." Kirito spoke.

He heard a giggle and looked up to see Yasaka looking at him with an amused expression on her face. "No need for formalities Kirigaya-san. I know they are not your thing." She spoke in a soft melodious voice. She then bowed her head to him. "This one greets you with the greatest pleasantries." She said in a formal royal tone.

"Now if I may, I believe it is time to get to the reason for your meeting." She said once the greetings were done. "My lady Amaterasu shall be summoning the both of us to Takama-ha-gara to speak with you personally." She stated shocking Kirito.

"W-What were going to the Shinto gods home!?" He asked startled as to why he was being granted such an honor.

"Ufufu oh but of course." She said with a mischievous smile. "After all the greatest hero of japan since Oda Nobunaga's time deserves such a reward." She spoke before with a golden flash the two of them disappeared from the throne room.

Kirito only had time to mouth the words greatest hero of japan before he found himself breathless as he stood in another realm. He couldn't even begin to describe it's beauty. The plant life was in full bloom and radiated a peaceful aura, the sun was shining high in the sky bathing the world in warm embrace. Houses of Shinto origin lined the area they were in. There mountains off in the distance, and directly in front of them was a huge shrine decorated beautifully with crimson and gold color patterns.

"It's beautiful." Kirito whispered.

"Yes it truly is. Every time I come here, this place never ceases to amaze me." Yasaka said from beside him. "This is Amaterasu's shrine, come she is expecting us." Yasaka said as the sun seemed to shine happily as they walked into the shrine.

Kirito couldn't help but gape in awe as he looked around the room he was in. The duo then approached two large doors that swung open upon their arrival. Stepping inside Kirito noticed it resembled Yasaka's throne room, but it seemed to be more divine he thought was the best word to describe it.

However sitting in the throne was a women who was the very definition of beauty. If Yasaka represented a beauty above mortals, then this women represented a beauty that was impossible to achieve. She had porcelain pale skin and long dark tresses of hair that was held up in a royal bun with golden accessories accompanying it. She was dressed in a jade green kimono with red's and golds adorning it's form. She had small red lips and beautiful jade green eyes that glowed with ancient power.

Upon reaching her Yasaka bowed low onto the floor along with Kirito. "My Lady." Yasaka spoke with reverence.

A soft musical laugh resounded around the room they were in. "Rise my children, there is no need to bow to me here." Amaterasu spoke with a smile on her face.

The two then did so and Kirito was able to see her affectionate gaze on him. "Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya, it is an honor to meet one of my children who rose to become a hero. My people owe you a great debt of gratitude for your actions." She spoke to him.

Kirito looked confused. "Why would you owe me anything?" He asked. "Why do you refer to me as a hero?" He further questioned.

She smiled serenely at him. "Your actions in that death game and your further actions in the other two games saved thousands of innocent lives Kirito. Also you may or may not have guessed but not only humans played that game. Hundreds of Youkai and various other races played that game and were rescued by you." She explained to him.

"For this our two factions shall always owe you. I am proud to have watched the man that you have become." She continued. "But I am rather vexed that the devils have laid claim on you." She ended with a frown on her face.

Kirito shook his head. "You owe me nothing, I just did whatever I could to save as many as I could." He said with a sad smile still remembering the hundreds that died due to the machinations of Kayaba, and Death Gun.

"If I may ask, is this why you called me here? To thank me?" He asked. "Not that I am not grateful or anything, I am just surprised that you would have me come here for that." He explained.

"Hmm? Oh no while that is one of the reasons I have called you here, it is not the main reason." She answered.

"Then why am I here?" He asked confused.

At this Amaterasu smiled rather mischievously. "Why? So that I may lay my claim upon you." She spoke.

XXXX

Alright! Here is your second chapter! Hopefully this slows down the hundreds of Pm's I have had in the past couple of weeks from people begging me to update this. Now as always please leave a fav and a review!


End file.
